The Cat Vol 1
File:The Cat Vol 1 2.jpg| File:The Cat Vol 1 3.jpg| File:The Cat Vol 1 4.jpg| | SeeAlso = | Notes = "The Cat", sometimes listed as "The Claws of the Cat", was a comic book series from Marvel Comics. One of several series that resulted from Marvel's brief flirtation with women's liberation, including "Night Nurse" and (a month later) "Shanna, the She-Devil", "The Cat" premiered in November 1972. The Mighty Marvel Checklist for that month read: "Anyway, for years now, we've wanted to start a comic mag which dealt exclusively with the derring-do of a gal super-star, instead of the usual hunk of masculine muscle. So, recently, Stan and Roy sat down to discuss what kind of book they should put out -- and guess what? They came up with no less than three vastly different concepts, each of which they dug so much they ended up sticking all three on this summer's hectic schedule --two of which debut this month, plus another that'll wing your way next time around! First and foremost of these new spectaculars just has to be the far-out new feature we call: "The Claws of the Cat!" And if the title doesn't tell you that it's destined to be one of the most action-packed, most talked-about new mags of this or any other year, we'll burn our vintage MMMS cards! What's more, The Cat is drawn by none other than Marie Severin -- and written by former Marvel staffer Linda Fite, to boot! (At least this time, nobody's gonna be able to write in and say we've got artists and writers who don't understand the female of the species!)" Here are the previews offered in the Bulletin for the first two issues: The Claws of the Cat#1: The dream of a dedicated genius -- or the nightmare of a twisted madman? Which will win the battle for the soul of the masked huntress we call -- the Cat? With the most mind-staggering final page yet! The Claws of the Cat#2: Marvel's newest, niftiest heroine risks all nine lives as she takes on Daredevil's old foe, the Owl -- against the Chicago skyline! Like wild! Unfortunately, the Cat continued battling old Daredevil foes and only lasted four issues: Note: The title of the story intended for issue #4, announced in issue #3, was "The Cat -- Spawn of the Devil? So Cries the Witch!!" This story was never published. For a glimpse of it, see Trina Robbins' "The Great Women Superheroes" (Kitchen Sink Press, 1996). Also announced in issue #3 was the wedding of scripter Linda Fite and Marvel artist Herb Trimpe. These stories were also printed by Comics VF in France: Vengeur #12 "La Chatte qui tue!" Vengeur #13 "La Chatte sort ses griffes!" Vengeur #14 "L'inquietant Capitaine Pieuvre!" Vengeur #15 "Sauve qui peut!" "Beware The Claws of...The Cat!" from issue #1 was also reprinted in Stan Lee's ''The Superhero Women'' (Fireside, 1977) and in Comic VF's Strange Special Origines # 157. The back cover blurb for ''The Superhero Women'' contained "Another Valiant Volume in the Marvel Origins series, stories of your favorite Marvel Maidens -- including ... the Cat, Greer Nelson, as graceful athletic, and inscrutable as her feline counterparts." }} Category:Tigra Comic Books